


反目

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, 《被詛咒的聖劍》衍生文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 劇場版《被詛咒的聖劍》衍生文。發現香吉士受了傷，火冒三丈的魯夫向索隆提出質問......
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

「香吉士，你怎麼了？」

魯夫話才出口，融洽的用餐氣氛頓時凝結了一兩秒。

勉強保住盤中熱湯的廚子深深吐出一口氣，抬頭淡淡地說：

「沒什麼，手滑了一下而已。拿去，你的湯。」

「『手滑了一下』？真不像你的作風耶，香吉士。對食物那麼重視的人居然會……」

「少囉唆！長鼻子！閉嘴安靜吃你的飯！（筋）」

「幹嘛那麼兇……（汗）」

「……」

羅賓靜靜享用著餐後的咖啡。

娜美叉起甜點上的草莓，閉起眼將它送入口中。

喬巴擔心地望著船廚，後者卻只是笑了笑，微微搖了搖頭。

索隆三口兩口解決掉食物，仰頭將杯中殘酒一飲而盡，隨即起身。

「我吃飽了。」

望著綠髮劍士逕自離去的背影，再環顧週遭眾人的表情……

騙人布壓低音量對身旁的船長竊竊私語：

「是我想太多嗎？你會不會有種被蒙在鼓裡的感覺？」

「……」

黑髮少年只是看著剛從船廚手中接來的湯，然後垂下眼，拿起湯匙。

「……好喝。」

「誰問你這個啊？！……？」

騙人布湧到口邊的話語在看到船長平靜用餐的側臉後，突然消失了蹤影。

啊～啊，大事不妙。

「唉，算了。」

*****

「香吉士，你太亂來了啦！傷明明就……」

「傷早就癒合啦！你看！（甩手）」

「哇！不要亂動啦！表面好了裡面還沒好不好！你亂動傷口會裂開啦！（慌）」

「沒事沒事，我好得很，你別擔心。」

「你……！」

船醫氣急敗壞，船廚卻一派悠然。

看到對方這副模樣，喬巴只覺得自己真是上錯船了。

「索隆也是你也是，每個人就光知道逞強，你們到底把醫生當成什麼啦……（怒）」

「……抱歉。」

輕輕拍了拍氣到眼眶含淚的小小馴鹿，香吉士微微苦笑。

「不要勉強自己，該休息時就休息啦！我會幫忙的……」

「嗯，謝謝。」

喀啦一聲，門被推開。

站在門外的，是船長。

「喬巴，可以離開一下嗎？」

語氣雖不重，漆黑的眼瞳卻沒有半點笑意。

馴鹿小小打了個寒顫，擔憂地望向香吉士。

「去吧，我沒問題的。（微笑）」

「嗯……那……我走了……」

「慢走。」

香吉士笑著揮揮手。

馴鹿看看他，又轉頭看看黑髮船長，然後小跑步地逃離了現場。

*****

「香吉士……」

垂下手的同時，廚子的表情也跟著沉下。

「……」

掏出一根菸，點上。

「你的手……為什麼會受傷？」

「都過去了幹嘛問？」

「回答我！」

「回答了又怎樣？你也去砍了他為我報仇嗎？」

「……」

「辦不到的事就別問那麼多！」

「……是索隆對吧？」

「！」

「是他……砍傷你的手……沒錯吧？！」

「……」

「剛離開阿斯卡島時我就覺得奇怪，你叫索隆吃飯幹嘛還加一句『我已經不在意了』……原來是這麼回事。」

「呼～」

香吉士吐出一口菸，走近魯夫，以不到30公分的距離盯著他的眼。

「如果我說『是』呢？你打算怎麼辦？」

魯夫雙拳緊握。

「傷害同伴的傢伙，我決不原諒。」

「哦？即使是索隆也……？」

「即使是索隆，也不例外！」

「哼……」

香吉士笑了起來。

「那就讓我見識見識，你是怎麼個『不原諒』法吧！」

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴風雨前的寧靜......

「香吉士的手，是你砍的？」

該來的終究會來啊……

劍士嘆了口氣，睜開眼睛。

「是。」

「為什麼？」

「因為他妨礙我。」

「只要是妨礙你的人，就算是同伴你也照砍不誤嗎？」

索隆盯著魯夫微微顫抖的身軀。

下一秒，拳頭就會飛過來了吧？

「……沒錯。」

『咚！！』

索隆的左頰結結實實挨了一拳。

「……滿意了嗎？」

「為什麼不還手？如果你認為你沒錯又何必挨打？」

「我並不認為我有錯。」

索隆擦去唇邊的鮮血。

「誰擋了我的路我就砍誰，就這麼簡單。」

「不對。」

「？」

「不對！」

「……」

「你不是這種人！！我所認識的索隆……」

「『你所認識的我』？那只是你自己的一廂情願吧？」

「！！」

「不要用『你所以為的我』來要求我！我有對我而言非做不可的事……我不是只為你一個人而活。」

「這我知道！可是你難道不曉得手是廚師的生命嗎？！你怎麼可以……」

「正因如此，要他別再纏著我，最好的方法就是砍他的手，不是嗎？」

「那可是他最重視的東西，是他通往夢想的橋樑啊！同伴的夢想這麼重要的東西，怎麼可以就這樣隨便破壞！！」

「誓言和約定才是我最重要的東西，其他人怎麼樣我根本無所謂。」

「索隆！！」

「一直以來，我們的相處都是建立在彼此理解之上。」

索隆從甲板上站起身來。

「你不能理解，我不想退讓，我們之間就沒什麼好說的了。」

「站住。」

劍士身後傳來黑髮少年低沉的恫嚇聲。

「……」

「不准走。」

船長的指節霹啪作響。

「哦？」

劍士回頭，目光和出鞘的刀鋒同樣森冷。

「有本事阻止我的話，試試看啊！」

「我一點都不想跟你打。」

魯夫拿下頭上的草帽，慎重地放到一邊，然後拉開架勢。

「可是你要是再這樣捂著自己的眼睛，除了過去什麼都不看的話……我就必須讓你清醒！！」

「我一直都很清醒。」

索隆綁上黑色頭巾，將和道一文字咬緊。

「就算打了這場架，我的決定還是不會改變。而且，我會贏！！」

短暫沉默的對峙。

刀光拳影，同一瞬間爆發。

沒有說話的餘力，兩條人影在月光下激烈交錯，彷彿對舞一般。

明知不被接受，依然持續著無聲的吶喊。

非打不可。

沒有第二選擇。

飛舞的銀刃和橫掃的拳腳毫不猶豫。

不帶怨恨的殺氣純淨，卻足以令萬物顫慄屏息。

手背一抹，側臉染滿鮮血。

深深呼吸，斷骨在體內發出哀鳴。

「「喝啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～！！！！！」」

無法說服對方。一開始就明白。

因此這場戰鬥理所當然必須持續到某人倒下，再也爬不起來為止。

對野心的執著。

對毀滅的覺悟。

兩個看似相反卻又極其相似的人。

一場註定般慘烈的決鬥。

終點……唯有……死……

*****

「玩夠了吧？兩個白痴。」

妖刀的刀鋒和伸長的『橡膠戰斧』同一時間在對方腦袋上硬生生煞住。

「呼……呼……香……吉士……？」

「……呼……（斜眼瞄）」

「看。」

船廚拇指往後一比，正是火冒三丈的娜美。

「「……」」

娜美的右邊，哭到口吐白沫的狙擊手。

「「……b」」

娜美的左邊，嚇到口吐白沫的船醫。

「「……bbb」」

娜美的後方，帶著看好戲的神情微笑的羅賓。

「「唔……bbbbb」」

「好啦，我知道你們都是為了我。（心）」

「「才不是！！！！！」」

「我也不想。（嫌惡貌）」

「「……（筋 + 抖）」」

船廚收起輕佻的語氣正色道：

「魯夫，有一件事我沒跟你說。」

「？」

「我跟綠藻頭那時在打架。」

「啊？」

「所以……」

金髮男子頓了頓，搔搔頭，非常艱難地開口：

「打鬥中受傷是常有的事吧？」

「！」

*****

「渾蛋廚子，輸就是輸你還拐彎抹角？！」

「誰會輸給你啊？！萬年寢太郎！要不是我顧忌著在場兩位女性的安危……」

「藉口。」

「哦？那要不要現在打一場來看看誰比較強啊？！不過你那破爛的身體恐怕撐不住吧？！（冷笑）」

「打就打誰怕誰！！（怒）」

「不要啊～！梅利號已經夠慘的了，你們兩個渾帳不讓它解體不甘心是嗎？！（灑淚怒吼）」

「「管它那麼多！今天我非得好好教訓這傢伙不可！！」」

「叫你們兩個住手沒聽到嗎？（沉聲）」

「是～娜美小姐～～（揮手 + 心）」

「男人的打架女人不要插嘴！（筋）」

「臭傢伙你把娜美小姐叫成什麼？！有種再說一遍！！（暴怒）」

「啊～哈哈哈哈哈～～～～～」

船長突如其來的大笑聲把每個人都結結實實嚇了一跳。

「原來是這樣啊～是打架中受傷的啊～真是太好了！我還以為是索隆出手偷襲咧！哈哈哈～～～～～」

「我是會做這種事的人嗎？！（暴青筋）」

「說得也是，不好意思啦～ 一氣之下就不自覺地……」

「『不自覺』？什麼『不自覺』？『不自覺地跟你打了起來』？！這種話誰會信啊！！」

「別這樣嘛～我都已經誠心誠意道歉了～還是傷口痛？喬巴～」

「別想岔開話題！！（吼～）」

「吵死人了！大半夜的不要鬼吼鬼叫！（娜美的鐵拳制裁二連發！！）」

「「……（昏死）」」

「香吉士君，這兩個笨蛋就交給你了！」

娜美瀟灑俐落地擺擺手轉身回房。

「果決又充滿魄力的娜美小姐真是太迷人啦～（愛心飛舞）」

「然後呢？你打算怎麼處理？」騙人布問。

「嗯？當然是發揮廚師的天職，好好料理這隻猴子跟綠藻啊～（謎笑）」

「你……算了，我還是不要知道的好。（汗）」

「算你聰明。（微微笑）」

……所謂『決不原諒』，結果還是這種肥皂劇一般的收場嘛……

香吉士捻熄香菸，輕輕嘆了口氣。

不過，還算不錯啦！

心情愉悅幾乎要哼起小曲兒的船廚拎著兩人的背影隱沒在黑暗中。

騙人布雙手合十默默祝禱。

「早日超生，阿門。」

《全 文 完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劍豪祭賀文獻上～～～～～～\^O^/（金光閃閃瑞氣千條 ← 因終於寫完而得意忘形中）
> 
> 如您所知，這篇是《被詛咒的聖劍》的衍生文。  
> 所以還沒看過這部劇場版的人，在此說聲抱歉啦～（← 毫無悔意，這傢伙……）
> 
> 關於這部片的 ego 私評價，主要反派 SAGA 的配音不提也罷，  
> 可是那個『光速的劍士』，以第一次配音來說我覺得表現得還不錯啊！  
> 尤其是跟索隆打到一半被師範『洗腦』時的叫聲，簡直像在聽 BL DRAMA CD……（大笑）
> 
> 故事虛幻飄邈沒錯。不像海賊，沒錯。其他人沒啥發揮，更沒錯。（主角是索隆嘛……）  
> 可是以索隆痴的眼光來看，中井 san（索隆聲優）的表現實在是太棒啦～～～！！  
> 最後那句「你們很囉唆耶……」飄高的尾音……（抖笑 + 狂愛）
> 
> 砍斷想砍斷的保護想保護的……  
> 一刀定勝負的日本古裝劇常見手法……
> 
> 和風洋溢啊……這部片！（笑）  
> 喜不喜歡本來就是很主觀的事情嘛……（微微笑）
> 
> 拉回本文。  
> 這篇文的設定是魯夫和騙人布剛逃出地下洞窟，娜美等人向他倆解釋事情經過時並沒有提到阿香受傷這點。  
> 因為以阿香的死要面子個性，我不認為他會連被索隆砍傷這種丟臉的事都從實招來。（笑）
> 
> 所以囉……  
> 察覺阿香受傷而發怒的魯夫 + 有點心灰意冷而不想多作解釋的索隆 = 兩人翻臉？！  
> 戰鬥場面又是抽象帶過……（泣笑）  
> 我盡力了……真的好難寫……功力不足……（KUYASHI～～～～～ ><）
> 
> 總之，這篇一度難產的賀文總算是有驚無險平安地生出來了。
> 
> 祝最強、最美、最酷、最可愛、最努力最認真的劍士大人生日快樂～（愛心無限）
> 
> 嗯？結果阿香到底對他們兩人做了什麼？
> 
> 任君想像囉～（大笑）
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
